


破车

by loliiiiii



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliiiiii/pseuds/loliiiiii
Summary: 带有一点强制





	破车

这话激起邓布利多压抑了一天的情绪，他抬手推开格林德沃，“我乐意不行吗？！你不准这样碰我！”他红着眼睛说。

叛逆这个词从未远离过格林德沃。就像现在他在邓布利多话音刚落之后就立刻过去把邓布利多往床上扯，邓布利多把手里的书往他后背砸。

一阵头晕目眩，格林沃德吻上来，手掀起他的衣物往他后背伸。他挣扎着要起来，又被按回去。

“你混蛋！”邓布利多趁着喘气骂。

格林德沃沉着脸不为所动，他麻利地脱下两人的衣物。

放在平日他还有耐心为对方亲自做润滑和扩张，但是此刻他只是念了两个无声咒，然后将两根手指探入确保没有差错后就挺着阴茎进入。

原本还在骂人的邓布利多瞬间闭嘴，纵使有魔法的润滑和扩张，这样突然的进入对他来说也还是太过分了。

他的手指忍不住抓紧了床单。

因为没有进食的缘故，他的体力有些不支。

“不，盖勒特……出去……”他求饶。

格林德沃却摆明了想要用行动来告诉他绝食带来的后果。他少了一点温柔，一次又一次专门顶撞那块敏感的区域。

邓布利多的双手忍不住搂上身上人的脖子。

格林德沃知道这是他即将高潮的前奏，他抽出一点，随后快速地再次顶撞上去。

一股热流喷涌出来，溅到床单上。


End file.
